Will I Be Denied?
by Astrik
Summary: The Twins have failed. How will the Merovingian react? Songfic, not musical. Rating for some blood and one slip of the tongue.


Will I Be Denied?  
  
Astrik  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Matrix except on DVD, and if you think I own the Twins and/or Neil and Adrian Rayment, well, you'd be right. They are locked in my closet even as we speak. (And if you actually believed that, might I suggest serious mental help? *grin*)  
  
Author's Notes: This is a Twinfic based on the Matrix Reloaded. I do not know what happens in Revolutions, though I have my own thoughts. I seriously doubt that this is what happens, but if it does, somebody tell the Wachowski's that I want part of the profits. ^_^  
  
I don't know that the Merovingian's dialogue is really in character. In all honesty, I didn't pay too much attention to him during the movie. I was too busy watching the Twins. *innocent smile* He wasn't exactly my favorite character anyway.   
  
Lyrics for this fic are from "Tourniquet" by Evanescence. I didn't write nor do I own the lyrics or band. This wasn't originally a songfic, but once I heard the song, I decided that the lyrics would fit in pretty good. Now on to the story...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I tried to kill the pain  
  
But only brought more  
  
I lay dying  
  
And I'm pouring crimson regret  
  
And betrayal...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There was only heat. Heat and pain.   
  
Wait... pain? It had been so long since there had been pain of any degree. Why now? What had happened?   
  
Oh, yes. The explosion. The odor of burning fuel and metal was all around. It was stifling.   
  
There was the sound of sirens, but they were a fair distance away. With all the mess on the freeway, it would take time for the police to make much progress in their direction.   
  
Their direction. Their. Not his, but their...  
  
Where was his brother? He made a move to push himself upright. More pain. So much pain...   
  
He moaned.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm dying  
  
Praying  
  
Bleeding  
  
And screaming...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There was a crimson puddle around his body. But why?   
  
Blood... It still stained his clothing and skin. Silver dreadlocks were splayed on the hot pavement. He vaguely remembered the explosion. White hot heat and so much noise. He had screamed. He had phased, but judging by his wounds, it apparently hadn't fulfilled its purpose. Or had it? He was still alive, after all...  
  
He winced at a sudden stab of pain in his abdomen. He managed to raise his head enough to look at his battered body. There was still a bullet in his side. His head collapsed back to the ground with a sigh.  
  
Where was his brother? He needed to find him.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
  
Am I too lost?  
  
My God  
  
My tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He garnered all his strength into a phase. His body transformed into a ghost-like vapor. Then, his skin turned solid and back to it's ivory sheen just as quickly.  
  
He lay panting on the pavement. Had it worked? He held up pale hands in front of an equally pale face. Yes, it had. He smiled to himself. The pain, the smell, the splatters of blood were all just a memory.  
  
He stood, popped his neck, and straightened his silver coat. He turned to his right only to see his brother doing the same. They took confident strides over ash and debris toward each other.  
  
A glance from behind newly regenerated, mirrored sunglasses and a slight nod were all they needed to communicate.   
  
Their car was destroyed. Only a small annoyance. They located a gas station and phased themselves through the sides of a parked car and into the front seats. They had a feeling that the Merovingian wouldn't be very happy...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Do you remember me?  
  
Lost for so long  
  
Will you be on the other side?  
  
Will you forgive me?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What seems to be the difficulty in your assignment?! You two were programmed to be unstoppable assassins, not asses!" The Merovingian yelled in his thick French accent as he paced the floor and made wild gestures with his arms.  
  
"I asked only that you rid me of three annoyances. Three. A woman, a pretty-boy, and a delusional. For you two, my best bodyguards, that should have been a walk in the park!"  
  
"We did..."  
  
"...our best. We will..."  
  
"...attack again."  
  
"Would you kindly stop that?! I have lived with your finishing each other's sentences for quite long enough! I grow tired of it!" The Merovingian dropped into a chair and began to rub his temples. He muttered a stream of curses to himself in French. The Twins turned to look at each other, then back at the Merovingian.  
  
"You two are useless! Absolutely useless! I would be spared so many upsets and aggravations if I rewrote your codes or deleted you altogether!" The Twins glanced at each other a second time.  
  
"We are..."  
  
"...not amused."  
  
"What a coincidence! Neither am I! Your performance today was pathetic." The Merovingian stood and strode toward the Twins. "Give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't delete you right now!"  
  
"We..."  
  
"No! Scratch that! I don't care what you have to say anymore. You are of no more use to me than that wench Persephone!" The Merovingian strode back over to his chair. He sat and pulled a small laptop computer across the table to sit in front of him. "I shall rid myself of your inane mistakes for good!"  
  
The Twins looked at each other, suddenly frightened. Fright soon turned to rage.  
  
"We have been..."  
  
"...betrayed. We will not..."  
  
"...stand for this."  
  
They began to walk with determination toward the Merovingian. "Stop them! Stop them now!" The remainder of the Merovingian's lackeys and bodyguards rushed at the Twins. A fist rushed at a silver tinted face. He attempted to phase so the fist would pass through, unnoticed. Not all went as he'd intended. The fist met his face with a disturbing flash of pain and the bitter taste of blood in his mouth. Why hadn't he phased? One glance in the Merovingian's direction was all he needed. The deletion of their programs had already begun.  
  
Realizing what was happening, the Twins began to fight with renewed strength. This couldn't happen!   
  
One rogue program after another fell to the floor at their feet. There was no chance to catch their breath, no time to attempt to regenerate some of their former strength. Their clothes were in tatters and their skin was tainted with bruises and blood stains. There were still more of them coming, more to fight. There was pain, immense pain. Would they be able to last?  
  
The Merovingian watched his computer as it deleted one file after another of the Twins programs. Then he felt a sudden pressure on his neck. The pressure of a pearl-handled switchblade.  
  
"Give us one good reason..."  
  
"...as to why we shouldn't..."  
  
"...delete you right now."  
  
The Merovingian's eyes grew wide and he drew a sharp breath. Just as he began to speak...  
  
"No, scratch that. We don't care..."  
  
"...what you have to say anymore."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
My wounds cry for the grave  
  
My soul cries for deliverance  
  
Will I be denied?  
  
Christ, tourniquet,  
  
My suicide...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He fell to the floor. A red pool spread in all directions from the deep gash across the Merovingian's neck.   
  
"We will not..."  
  
"...be denied."  
  
One of the Twins reached for the Merovingian's computer. The deletion was cancelled and backup files accessed. He tucked the computer under his arm. They walked toward the door, phased through it, and emerged on the other side, perfection personified once again.  
  
~The End~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Look at that poor purple button down there! It's so lonely! Why not leave a review and make it feel more loved?. ^_^ Constructive criticism is always welcome, but flames will be used to toast marshmallows. Thank you, and have a lovely day. 


End file.
